Is this what love is like?
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Hikaru asks Kaoru for help, but it leads into something unexpected... HikaruxKaoru fanfic, yaoi, rated M


**Disclaimer: Do not own OHSHC. Never have, never will.**

**This is a HikaruxKaoru yaoi. Graphic wording, so be warned. **

**Enjoy my lovelies! :3**

After school, Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to their room, after a exhausting day of entertaining fangirls in the Host Club, they headed up to their room to let off some steam and finally drop the brotherly love act. Or so it seemed. Hikaru locked the door on the spacious room they were both living in and thought_ This is the perfect time. I should just do it. _"Uh, Kaoru?" Kaoru was laying on Hikaru's bed, but soon sat up and said "Yeah Hikaru?" The older brother blushed and asked "Have you ever asked your first kiss? Ever?" "No, you know this, Hikaru, but the way you say it sounds like you're making fun of me."

"No! I just wanted to ask, if...you...could help me…kiss? Please?"

_Was he serious?_

Sure, Hikaru was Hikaru. He played practical jokes and teased Haruhi Fujioka a lot, along with his brother, but when it all boiled down to it, he really cared about Kaoru. But now, as they got older, and maybe it might be hormones and everything, but he felt strangely..._attracted _to his younger brother. If it was true, it would explain some lewd thoughts he's had about Kaoru for a while now. The most recent one was Kaoru dressed as a shrine maiden, with a beautiful flowered kimono that adorned his slender figure, and cute ribbons in his hair. But at the end of the day, no matter the lewd thoughts he's had, or fantasies about his cute, innocent brother, they were still family. And family shouldn't do that.

Kaoru stared at him blankly, not sure how to react, he looked at Hikaru. Hikaru's face looked dead serious, no snicker or smirk or grin in sight. _He's serious. He's really serious._

"Uh, just...just forget it, okay?!" He stood up from the bed he sat on and tried to run away, his eyes glazed with tears, and his heart hanging low from shame. Something stopped him, and he looked up from the floor, and turned to see that his younger brother grabbed on to his blue blazer and asked "Why are you running away? I didn't even give you my answer yet." He stood up and faced his twin, looking at each other both filled with surprised. Hikaru's heart lightened suddenly, and he tried to hold back a smile or a out-of-character squeal, and blushed instead. "K-Kaoru..."

Kaoru smirked and pushed Hikaru towards a nearby wall, lowered his eyes and said seductively, "Hey now, you wanted this, right?" This seemed so unlike Kaoru, being the dominate twin, and Hikaru being so helpless and scared. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shoulders gently, leaned in, and their faces inched closer and closer until their lips finally touched. Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths fit perfectly together and the first feeling of this kiss felt so soft. Kaoru's long, coal black lashes fluttered in enjoyment as he was kissing the person who captured his heart all these years. Hikaru began making the kiss deeper and deeper, moving his hands through his twin's hair and enjoying every minute of it.

_Kaoru..._

_Hikaru..._

Kaoru pulled away and Hikaru moved to Kaoru's right ear. Hikaru leaned into Kaoru, close enough to kiss him, but instead started kissing the outer shell of Kaoru's ear, then gently nibbled on it, being careful not to break Kaoru's sensitive skin. Kaoru, not expecting this, gasped audibly and was waiting for Hikaru to say something, at least whisper something like "You're dreaming." But nothing. Nothing, the silence was a beautiful blessing that Kaoru had longed for. After roughly 15 seconds, Hikaru pulled away, his auburn hair was messy and needed to be fixed, but who really cared. He unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt but stopped at the fourth button and began kissing his neck and sucked on his collarbone.

"Ahh, ahh..." Kaoru managed after Hikaru's lips found themselves on Kaoru's collarbone. Hikaru began tracing the lines of the collarbone with his tongue, receiving a few moans of pleasure from Kaoru as this was being done. "Nyaa," Kaoru mewled, almost sounding like a cat in a hot car, desperate for a way out. Almost to the point of begging. As Hikaru flicked the tip of his tongue, he noticed a purple-gray bruise on Kaoru's neck. _Figures I'd somehow leave a mark. _

Hikaru finally stopped and continued unbuttoning his brother's buttons, and his brother had assisted in taking off Hikaru's shirt, as well. They fell back on Hikaru's bed with the older brother pinning the younger one, he whispered seductively "You know, you look cuter this way." Kaoru, growing impatient, said "Shut up and move on, already." He managed to free one hand and unzipped his pants, only leaving him with orange boxers on. He also used his free hand to tug the zipper off of Hikaru's pants, but for some reason, it was harder for him to do so. Hikaru helped him by guiding Kaoru's hand with his own and eventually, it unzipped and Hikaru squirmed out of his pants, wearing blue boxers.

Hikaru reached onto the dresser drawer, which usually had a lock, and in it was a gag, handcuffs, and strawberry scented lotion that heats up when you blow on it. Curious, he chose the strawberry lotion. He opened it and got a dime size dollop onto his hand, and smeared it on Kaoru's neck. "Hikaru, what are you doing? What is that..ahh?" He stopped mid-sentence to find Hikaru blowing on his neck, and burning intensely. "It burns...Hika...ru." "That's the point, dummy. Haven't you ever heard of hot and bothered?" He pulled off Kaoru's drawer little by little and it was gone. He grabbed onto Kaoru's member and began giving slow strokes, his hand, soft from the lotion, began moving up and down. Kaoru panted, his chest moving up and down and Hikaru began teasing him, becoming hard at his touch as well. He managed a "Hi-Hikaru...go faster." Hikaru complied and his soft yet firm hands moved quicker and quicker at a rhythm, the tip of the head began getting wetter and wetter and Kaoru's forehead was beaded with a thin layer of sweat. Kaoru started thrusting, moving along with the rhythm Hikaru had set. Hikaru was entranced and quite pleased with himself, getting such a reaction from his younger twin. It meant he was doing a good job. _Wonder what I can do to make him lose it?_ As he found the perfect solution, he stopped suddenly, and Kaoru opened his eyes, confused and sat up on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Kaoru felt something warm and wet on the tip of his member. He took in a sharp breath. Hikaru's mouth was on Kaoru's dick. This could not be happening, it just couldn't. But it was. Hikaru's tongue swirled around the tip and Kaoru moaned. Hikaru moved closer on Kaoru, taking in the whole thing, all the way up to the base. He massaged Kaoru's sack and sucked on Kaoru. Hard.  Kaoru moaned and instinctively tried to thrust deeper and deeper into the moist, hot cavern, Hikaru held on to Kaoru's hips to stop him, or else he'd gag. Hikaru pulled his mouth out and began licking the underside, flicking his tongue and tracing the veins with his tongue. He moved on and took in Kaoru's sack and sucked on it gently. "Uh..Ah..My G-God. Hikaru!" Hikaru looked up and said "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's face was flushed pink and asked "I..I want you to..um..uh...," Hikaru interrupted "Let me guess, you want me to fuck you, right?" Kaoru stammered "T-The way you say it makes it sound so lewd, Hikaru!" Hikaru lowered his eyes, almost like a rape face and said "Good, that means I'm doing my job. Now do me a favor-" He held up two fingers near Kaoru's mouth. "- can you lube them up for me?" Kaoru, took his brother's index and middle finger and sucked on them, making sure they were wet and coated with saliva. He pulled the two fingers out of his mouth, and then Hikaru asked him to get on all fours. Kaoru, nervous, complied and then, there was a sudden burst of pain in his ass and he was about to scream, but yelled into a pillow.

Hikaru used his fingers to accustom Kaoru to what was coming for him. He scissored Kaoru's ass, making Kaoru almost burst into tears, but the pain finally went away and he began enjoying it, yelling "Hikaru, please go deeper,! Please!" and Hikaru used a third finger to enter Kaoru, finally enjoying some of the pain. After a while of finger thrusting, he stopped and told Kaoru "Kaoru, I'm going in." To brace himself, he grabbed onto a pillow. The pain was sharp and sudden. Hikaru had entered halfway into Kaoru. It was _nothing_ like the fingers.

Kaoru swallowed his screams, and Hikaru pulled out, then went in again, entirely, remaining there while Kaoru got over the pain he felt deep in his stomach. And When Hikaru was ready, he thrusted into Kaoru again, slower and slower until Kaoru's pain was gone and was replaced by pleasure. "Ne, Hikaru, go faster." Hikaru obeyed, and moved faster, enjoying the heat that built up in such a tight spot. The pleasure could last forever, it felt like they were in heaven. Hikaru grabbed the gag and put it around Kaoru's mouth and whispered "You can't scream when I do this." Hikaru prepared for a final thrust into Kaoru, which sent him over the edge, as he came into him. Kaoru came as well, the sheets now sticky with sweat and white fluid trickling all over the bed. Hikaru pulled out, exhausted and laid on the bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happy they had each other and no one else in the world.

_Is this what true love feels like?_


End file.
